


Pretense

by estelasemper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Other, Survivors, Teenagers, highschool, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelasemper/pseuds/estelasemper
Summary: A fiction in a fanfiction. Follow the adventures of Luna, a 17 years old girl, and how she will meet the SVU detectives. It will be not easy for the squad to work with and help Luna...The story is focused on Luna and on her point of view but SVU is well present, less at first but more and more present during the story.I'll post one chapter by week, sometimes more if I can. (I'm not bilingual in English, so in advance, sorry if there are some mistakes in my story).The story contains some difficult chapters for survivors and sensitive persons, I'll be posting a note before the chapter so you can skip it if you want, you'll not loose a lot of the story without it and if necessary I'll do a brief resume before the next chapter.





	1. New year school

“Notebooks, pencil case, school survival kit check, backpack check, clothes check.”

I was checking all my stuff for tomorrow. High school last year, the Senior year, adults say that’s the most important year…but for me, it would be just another year of freedom before becoming an adult.

I was so excited to see my schools' friends again! After some weeks in Europe to visit some family members, I almost missed New-York. It was not the case last year. I spent 8 years in Europe for my parents work. As my mother is European, they found it would be great for their kids to discover Europe. I liked this life and going back to New York at the age of 16 with the divorce of my parents as a welcome back gift … It was very hard for me to start in this new school. After few weeks, I was used to it and my strange look was adopted.

 

For the adults, I was in a period of teenage rebellion and identity crisis. For my brother and sister, I was a source of conflict but also of craziness and fun. In the Donovan family, there are me, Luna, 17 years, a bit gothic-metalhead-geek. Matteo, 15 years, the athletic geek, Charlotte, 13 years, the future smartest girl in the family but still a good living girl and the parents Mike, 48 years, a real New-Yorker who works in an embassy and Anneke, 46 years, a Dutch journalist-interpreter. My mother came to New-York for her work and fell in love with my father…We went to Europe and then they found that they were just friends and not in love anymore, so they went back to New-York. This is the story of my life, I hope I’ll have a lot to live, this year will be awesome…

I checked one more time my stuff, my notifications on my phone and I went to bed.

 

6.00am, my alarm clock woke me up suddenly. I really wished to sleep more… It’s one of the things I hate about school …waking up early, I really hate that!

 

After going to the bathroom, trying to wake me up, I went to the kitchen for breakfast. Charlotte was reading a book, Matteo was watching a video on his smartphone while he was eating, and my mom was, in her room, getting ready for work. In short, a normal morning in my family.

 

My breakfast finished, I quickly went back to my room to do my make-up and tie my hair. I didn’t want to be late. I heard my phone ringing, a text from Talia, my high school best friend, “I’m on my way, don’t be late, see you at the club.” A quick look at the mirror, and I was ready. My hair was half up in a ponytail. This year, my hair was black with turquoise streaks. It took me some time to have these turquoise streaks, but I was happy with the result. My hair grew a lot, despite the multiple color changes, they were now hip length.

 

I did my usual makeup: a bit of concealer to hide the imperfections, some black liner on the tight line and on the waterline to highlight my green eyes and a bit of gloss. It was perfect for the first day at school; I didn’t want to frighten my teachers. I wore a black lace top, a black petticoat with some red lace, black leggings, and black boots.

 

I put my hoodie on and my backpack. Then, I grabbed my headphones, my phone, and my keys. I said: “Bye, see you tonight!” And I was on my way.

 

20 minutes later, I was in front of our club door. “We Are The others”, officially an Art’s club. Unofficially, with part of the informatic club, it was more a meeting point for all the metalheads, geeks and different people from the school. Our club is located in a separate part of the school. We could listen to music without disturbing the other, so it was cool. We named our club after a metal song we liked; the song is about the fact to be different and not to let others judging us for being different. Some of the members of our club went to Europe or had a European origin. We knew the story about the song and we convinced the rest of the founder to name our club with this title.

 

“Hi, Talia!”

“Hi Luna, we are waiting for you,” said my best friend.

“Hi everyone, I know it wasn’t planned but it’s a new year, the Head must be changed, and I would like that everyone thinks about that before we are asked for it.” Said Sam, the vice president

“And what about with the members of the informatic club who are with us?” asked Annie, our secretary

“We will see that with them, we will discuss that again tomorrow after school, see you here at 3 pm.” Answered Sam.

 

The bell rang, and we went all to our classes.

 

The evening, in my room, I thought about Sam’s word…a new year and a new head for the club…I was one of the founders and an active member… maybe…I was listing the pro and cons. I hoped this list could help me to choose if I want to propose me to be president or not. I had just some hours left to decide.

 

Manhattan Village Academy

43 west 22nd street

Friday, September 8th

 

“With a big majority, Luna Donovan is our new president! Roman will be our vice president, Annie is still our secretary, Lucas from the informatic club will be the link between our two clubs and Jenny will be our spokesperson.” Said Sam who left his vice president position to have more time for after-school activities.

 

Yes, I decided to run for president and I was elected.

 

“Thank you all! I hope I won’t disappoint you and I hope we’ll keep helping the students from this school and share our taste and cultures.”

 

After this short speech, the members left the room, I stayed with the other founders of W.A.T.O. and the informatic club’s members. We had to make our program in order to not lose our official status. With a mutual accord, we decided to not speak about the accord with the informatic club so we preserve our own freedom, but we’ll organize a meeting once a month to take stock.

 

At 4 PM, After the meeting, I had to go to another meeting, the student council. With Roman, I went to the room where all the other club's presidents were. This student council was more a secret militia, which helps to solve conflicts between students without asking any help of the adults. Each president was responsible for their members and in case of a problem, the student council could intervene. In general, problems were solved without consulting the headmistress or the teachers.

 

Luna’s mother

68 Bedford Street

 

I was tired after this day, but it was the end of the week.

 

I was about to go to the kitchen when my phone rang.

 

‘‘Evening dad!”

“Good evening, sweetie, I just came back from my business trip, so tell me about school, I want to know all about it.”

“It’s school; some classes are good and others nope, I don’t know why we have those classes. Besides that, I was elected as president of our club and I’ll have to assist to the student council.”

“It’s a big responsibility. I hope it will not affect your studies.”

“No! I left the extra dance lesson to have more time to study and with the ice skating lesson, it was too much. And! it will save money for you and mom.”

“If it’s about the money…”

“No, it’s not about that. I prefer the dance class we have at school and as I’m already at school, it’s easier.”

“Ok, I hope this year you’ll stay out of the problems, your brother is in his teenage rebellion phase. He is not easy to manage.”

“I hope so, I wish I’ll have an easy year. Matteo is in love, I think, that’s why he is acting strangely.”

“I know, I have to leave you, I promised your sister I’ll call her too. See you next week.”

“Ok, see you next week, love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

 

My usual life…being between two houses and my parents’ business trip… but it was the only option that I had to go to college or to have the life that I wanted. Until now, we always managed with that and I hoped it would continue like this.

 

https://youtu.be/5lZGhh41W9k (link to the song We Are The Others)

Don't hesitate to hear the song and to go on the following websites for more info about it:

www.sophielancasterfoundation.com   www.delain.nl


	2. The Student Council

43 west 22nd street  
Manhattan Village Academy  
Wednesday, September 13th 

 

Today, the Big day! There was the big meeting between the Student Council, the presidents of all clubs, the principal, the vice principal and the Club’s coordinator. I worked a lot on our program; I really hope we can continue our club officially. 

The meeting was planned at 3.30 pm, so I’ll have twenty minutes to read my notes again. I was walking to the meeting room when I saw the principal Ms. Peterson with someone. I tried to not be seen and I could listen to the conversation. 

“I’m glad you’re here Olivia, I asked the 13th precinct but they said that it wasn’t possible, so I tried your precinct and here you are.”  
“Yes, I’m glad we could work together, I hope it will help your students. I know Jillian you’re doing a lot of work here since last year and I’m really happy to help you.”  
“Thanks, I know, my new vision for the school is different than before but we’re still a good high school and I hope this year will be quieter than last year, that’s why I put the school in this program with the police.”  
“I hope so, that’s why am here.”  
“Today you’ll meet the Student Council and the presidents of the different clubs, they’ll speak about the “prevention day.” As we have some time left, we can go to my office to plan this day if it’s ok for you.”  
“Ok, yes, let’s do this.” 

Ok, so the big plan announced at the meeting during the first day was this… so the girl named Olivia is a cop… and we’ll see her during our meeting… and our principal is a friend of the cop… I tried to gather my thought after this discovery. I sent a message to Lucas and Roman to share this information. Two minutes later, I had an answer from Lucas saying that he’ll share the news with the other presidents and from Roman saying that he was on his way to meet me. 

I discreetly walked to the meeting room, which was near the principal’s office. I waited for Roman while I read my notes. 

“So, a cop…” said Roman as soon as he entered the room.  
“Yes… I guess our militia will be less useful.”  
“I’m not so sure about that” answered Lizzie, the president of the Student Council, who joined us in the conversation.  
“Why not?” I said.  
“Because there will still be some problems that we will have to solve without the police and the adults. I’m sure we will still have a lot of work.”  
“Maybe, we’ll take about that later on. It’s time now. We have to stop talking about that,” said Roman. 

We went to our places. We, sat, were waiting for the others. 

A few minutes later, we were all here and the principal, the vice principal, the club’s coordinator Allison Johnson and…the cop entered the room. 

“Hello everyone, sit down please!” said the principal “Great, nobody is missing so we can start this meeting. As you can see, we have a guest today, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit, she’s here to discover the school and talk about our future collaboration together. I’ll let her the first talk.” 

“Thank you, I would like to present you the concept of the collaboration. It will take place in four “prevention days.” The first one, against the sexual harassments, will be on the September 23th. Another about alcohol and all kinds of drugs, another about the internet and the last will be an open one for all the students, except for the senior years, which will have a special meeting to talk about college and the new liberties you’ll encountered after leaving the school.” 

“I remind you that you have to go to all the days. In case you’ll miss one or more, we’ll see how you can go to another day in another school or have a special homework about that. Now, we can continue with the program for all the clubs this year. Emma and Maggie, for the dance club, what will you have to offer?” 

I was listening to the other presidents about their amazing programs... My stress levelled up when I saw it was my turn … ok, we have worked a lot on this, but I was still in stress and in doubt…  
Roman kicked my foot to let me know that it will be our turn, I came back to reality and I put my fears asides. 

“For the art club, what do you have to offer Luna and Roman?” said the principal. 

I took a deep breath while I was looking to Roman and the adults. The cop was judging me, but I tried to stay focus. 

“This year, we are determined to present a show about a different kind of arts and different universes. It links with the campaign, that we made last year, against the difference. The goal is to discover different universes and to mix with them in aim to create a dialog and to have an open mind and not to stigmatize them. Different workshops will be offered this year. We’re still in discussion with some clubs, schools, and artists. We will let you know when we have further information. We will also continue our blog and add a forum to exchange with other students. The informatic club agrees to help us for our blog and forum.  
“Can you have all the details for September 25th?”  
“Yes, we’ll have an answer soon and have almost our calendar ready.” Said Roman.  
“Ok. We need to talk about all your programs and see if we all agree with that. So, you can go to the cafeteria, we will meet again in twenty minutes.” 

We left the room and went to the cafeteria. Lizzie wasn’t so happy neither were Stephen and Liam from the cooking club. I think there were afraid to lose their club. Lizzie wasn’t sure to stay the presidents of the council. The presence of this lieutenant wasn’t welcomed...we wanted to manage our clubs and problems between students without the adults and the police. 

20 minutes later we go back to the room all a bit stressed by the results of their discussion. 

“So... We have decided to keep all the existent clubs open because next year the majority of the presidents will leave the school so there will be some changes for the clubs and you have all some good programs. Congratulation to all of you and good luck with your clubs.” 

We thanked the adults, relieved to keep our clubs open. 

I was happy with the result of the day and this year is starting not so badly.


End file.
